


Struggle

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Bruce Banner-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from March 18-24 of 2019. This is part of a series called Bruce Banner Week 2019.Prompt Gentle:Body sharing is difficult.





	Struggle

On the run for over five years. On the run for five years with Hulk.

It’s been torturous and he means it literally. They were captured once. That’s all it took for Hulk to grasp the situation of why he can’t be let out ever again. Why they are only allowed to come out when they are being chased or when the situation does not look good for either of them.

Hulk hates this.

Hulk has made it known that they despise this treatment. They want their own body want to be out and experience the world just like Bruce. The changed desert in the mind seeing through the outside does not work anymore. It doesn’t work ever since Hulk had a taste of the real world. A world where they have their own body. Sure, it’s green but it’s theirs. They can feel the body and know they are real and not just some, something in someone else’s mind.

Hulk does understand Bruce’s caution. Hulk remembers what happened at the cube. Remembers eyes opening and closing through the procedures. Losing track of time. Tracks of themself as everything blurred together. They tried to cure them and replicate whatever was done to them. They tried to separate them. They thought Hulk was just something only found in the serum. Something that could be extracted with ease. Something that could be used and toss. Was just a thing, not human enough, not anything really.

Bruce could feel those feelings from Hulk but never understand their true thoughts or feelings. He doesn’t know what it is like to be hidden constantly looking from the edge into the real world through Bruce’s eyes. Hulk doesn’t understand how the sensations within this desert are not the same as the real world. They’re dulled. Hulk’s tired of staying hidden.

Bruce’s hand slips as he begins to fix the machine in the bottling company. He sees blood flowing down his hand and panics. He tells the manager to stop all production of the soda. They need to stop because his blood is toxic. He feels Hulk behind his eyes growling and ignores it. This had to be their fault.

Thankfully Bruce finds the bottles where his blood had fallen and cleans it discarding the bottles where the blood was splattered. He thanks the manager and asks to take a break for a minute. He needs to have a discussion with Hulk right now.

He enters the nearest bathroom which is nothing more than two stalls and a wooden door. He sighs entering the furthest stall from the door and shuts the worn plastic stall door and takes a seat on the toilet before his eyes change color. They change to green as he speaks out loud. It’s no longer safe to venture to the desert. Hulk has tried to take him over whenever he visits. He may not be strong enough like last time.

“You made me cut our finger,” he scolds eyes changing back to brown then green again. His eyes keep changing from the various shades of brown and green as he talks to Hulk.

“Want out.”

“I told you-”

“I know. Want body. Want to be out. Not same,” they mumble sadly.

Bruce sighs, “look I know-”

“You don’t know. Don’t live here all time. Not same,” Hulk growls out.

“Fine I don’t know but…but Mr. Blue. He might have found a way. We need time and this could work. I don’t know Hulk. I’m trying and…I don’t want to be captured again,” he whimpers. “I can’t, we can’t.”

Hulk sighs loudly, “Hulk know. Hulk not protect. Hulk protect now. Hulk protect good…Blue help,” they ask.

“I, I think so, but we can’t be caught before that happens. That’s why we have to be careful. Maybe we can figure out how to get a body or…or I don’t know this is reading like some kind of comic book nonsense just please we have to wait.”

“Humph. Hulk wait. Hulk protect Bruce,” they mumble sending a nudge of warmth through Bruce’s fingers. Bruce smiles at the sensation and nods his head. They just have to be patient. A few more days and Mr. Blue will have analyzed his blood and found a cure. They just have to wait.


End file.
